<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the dead of night by creampiespam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418943">in the dead of night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampiespam/pseuds/creampiespam'>creampiespam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual!Rey, Cuddling, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingering, Shower Sex, Size Difference, rey would be the cutest jetpack ever and you can’t tell me otherwise, sex in front of windows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampiespam/pseuds/creampiespam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This was too long to post with my thread fic, so here you go AO3)</p>
<p>-This is a companion piece for a threadfic i’m writing called “solo sesh”-</p>
<p>After a bad day, Rey invites her friends over for a night of drinking. Once her friends start to leave, Phasma stays... what will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phasma/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the dead of night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing femslash. Idk why, I guess I never thought to try before. </p>
<p>As I said, this goes with a threadfic i’m writing on twitter! I don’t think you need to have read it to get this, but it’s fun and I like it so read it if you want!</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose and Jessika were the first to leave at 12:30, or really it was Rose carrying Jessika out, promising to get her home safe. </p>
<p>Poe left around 1, kissing Rey on the cheek and promising to let her know when he got home too. </p>
<p>Rey and Phasma sat talking on the couch for another 30 minutes, before they started to clean up the apartment. Rey checked her phone, noticing it was nearly 2 in the morning. </p>
<p>“I have a guest room if you don’t feel like driving at this hour, I can show you where it is.”</p>
<p>Phasma looked at Rey and smirked, “Yes, please show me.” She held her hand out, and Rey took it, leading her up the stairs. </p>
<p>The dark hallway usually intimidated Rey. She hated being in her apartment when it was dark and she was alone. But she wasn’t now. Her head was clear for the first time all night, the wine from earlier finally wearing off. </p>
<p>Rey opened the door to her guest room. It was a mirror image of her own room, just lacking her obscene number of knick knacks and plants decorating every available surface. The floor to ceiling windows that were the main selling point of the apartment had a beautiful view of downtown, especially at night. The lights from the cityscape lit up the room with a cool glow. </p>
<p>“There’s a bathroom through the door there,” Rey said as she pointed to the opposite wall, “There should be towels if you need to shower or anything.”</p>
<p>“Would you wanna join me?” Phasma tucked a piece of Rey’s hair behind her ear, smiling warmly down at the smaller woman. </p>
<p>“Uh.. if you want me to?” Rey whispered back.</p>
<p>“Relax love, I just want to have a bit of fun before work tomorrow. You can say no, but I don’t just wanna imagine how you taste anymore.”</p>
<p>Rey shivered, reached up and pulled Phasma’s face to hers. They kissed slowly at first as Rey backed them into the bathroom. The floor to ceiling windows continued in here, leaving the glass shower against the wall to have an equally amazing view. </p>
<p>They slowly began to strip each other’s clothes off as their kisses became more lustful. Phasma picked Rey up and set her onto the counter, running her nails down the brunettes back. </p>
<p>“Holy shit-“ Rey breathed as Phasma took one of Rey’s nipples into her mouth. The blonde woman looked up at Rey’s flushed face and smiled, moving her mouth to the other nipple. Rey grabbed a fist full of Phasma’s hair, pulling her face back up to hers. </p>
<p>Phasma pulled her face away, leaning forward to kiss Rey’s neck, before reaching her ear, “Shower, now little one.”</p>
<p>Rey hopped off the counter and led her into the shower, the rainfall shower heads turning on with a flip of a switch on the wall. Rey and Phasma kissed under the water as it soaked their hair and lean bodies, adding a new slickness to the pair, their moans echoing throughout the room. </p>
<p>“Ever since you followed me on Twitter I’ve imagined us in this position.” Phasma turned Rey so her back was facing the taller woman, walking her towards the shower wall, “Now I can’t wait to make you scream my name.” </p>
<p>Rey put her hands against the wall, barely keeping her eyes open as Phasma began to kiss down Rey’s spine. Her hands left prints in the condensation on the wall/window, leaving her wondering if the window cleaners would notice them from the outside of the building. </p>
<p>Phasma licked a stripe up Rey’s pussy as the smaller woman’s legs quivered from excitement. Using her hands to spread Rey’s ass cheeks, she began to devour her tight cunt. Closing her eyes, Rey struggled to stand up straight for the woman below her, moaning as Phasma stroked her clit with her tongue. Releasing one of Rey’s ass cheeks from her grip, she used two fingers, inserting them to coax Rey closer to the edge. Sliding her hand down the window, Rey swirled her fingers around her clit, escalating herself to orgasm until it rocked through so violently she almost slipped down onto the tiled floor. Phasma’s strong grip kept her up as she licked her throbbing cunt. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck- that felt so fucking good.”</p>
<p>The blonde woman smiled as she worked, pushing her tongue into Rey’s tight cunt. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to make you cum all over my face again darling.”</p>
<p>Phasma stood, turned the shower off, and picked up Rey. Tightening her legs around the blonde woman, Rey kissed her as Phasma walked them back into the guest room. She carefully tossed Rey onto the king sized bed, crawling up to her before sitting between her legs. </p>
<p>“I wanna make you feel so good,” using three fingers this time inside of Rey while her other hand played with her own clit. </p>
<p>“P-please.”</p>
<p>“Please what?” The blonde woman smirked</p>
<p>“Please, I wanna cum again so bad.” Rey pleaded. </p>
<p>Decreasing her pace, Phasma removed her hands, and moved to sit on Rey’s face. Rey happily accepted this, working her fingers into Phasma’s equally slick cunt as she ravenously licked her clit. Back arching, Phasma rode Rey’s face while her tongue and fingers kept up a relentless pace. Feeling her walls contract, Rey focused all her effort on the textured place inside Phasma while sucking even harder on her clit. </p>
<p>Their moans filled the room, a symphony of sapphic lust. Phasma came with a shout, her hands grasping at the sheets that were ruined now by sweat, water and bodily fluids. As she came down, she got off of Rey’s face and laid down next to her. </p>
<p>Leaning in for a gentle kiss, Rey smiled when she tasted herself on Phasma’s tongue. </p>
<p>“That was so hot.” She whispered when she finally pulled away from Phasma.</p>
<p>Sliding a finger in between Rey’s pussy lips, she brought the finger up to her mouth, savoring the taste, “What a wonderful friendship we’ve started.” She said with a wink.</p>
<p>Rey threw her head back as she laughed, glad there wasn’t an expectation of exclusivity or u-hauls. </p>
<p>“Can I be the big spoon?” Rey asked. </p>
<p>Phasma was the one who laughed at that, “What a cute jetpack you’d make.” She kissed Rey’s forehead and rolled over, accepting the smaller woman’s request.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>